


Normal procedure

by Menatiera



Series: BuckyNat Week 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BuckyNatWeek, Gen, Mission Gone Wrong, SHIELD mission, Teamwork, buckynat week 2018, not ideal teamwork, relationship only if you squint hard, the goldfish will be fine, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: "Whatever was the reason, when they worked together, it usually turned out to be a disaster."





	Normal procedure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vextant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vextant/gifts).



> To [vextant](https://vextant.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: "I'm not with them. I've never seen him/her before in my entire life."  
> 

Going on a mission with Clint was pleasant and comforting. They worked together in harmony, like a well-oiled machine, to the extent some SHIELD employees rumored hey can read each other’s minds, which was… not true, of course, but practice and deep knowledge of each other made it believable.

Going on a mission with Bucky was great. Bucky still felt he needed to prove himself, so nothing was out of the question for mission success, and he was the most well-trained professional agent Natasha ever knew, including even herself and Maria Hill. There wasn’t a force on Earth that could stop Bucky if he got something in his head.

But going on a mission with  _both_  Clint and Bucky? That was terrible.

As smooth as they were individually, they became a disaster together. Maybe it was some sort of misplaced rivalry between them, both being agents and snipers. Maybe it was the childish streaks in their personality, the lack of proper childhood to let off the steam as kids. Maybe it was the fact that they had the most epic bro-ship SHIELD has ever seen.

Whatever was the reason, when they worked together, it usually turned out to be a disaster. A disaster that usually included Natasha facepalming in the background, some explosions and at least one of them (usually Clint) ending up in the trash, not just metaphorically.

Today was no different. “Which one of you was this?!” Natasha demanded as the alarms started ringing and blazing.

“It was him!” both men stated in unison, and Natasha could practically see them pointing at each other. Even in her run, Nat pinched the bridge of her nose.

It didn’t really matter, though. Even though one of them screwed up, it was  _them_ , so they finished the mission successfully in the end, and they were able to retrieve the needed information from the secure server. Yes, they blew up the upper level of a building in the process and yes, they had to take down armed goons during their hasty leave, but they got out.

Minus Clint’s pants, and of course he didn’t have any underwear, because that was their luck.

And minus three of Bucky’s metal fingers. Those got lost somehow. Nat didn’t ask questions she definitely didn’t want to know the answers.

But they acquired a goldfish somehow.

The pilot of the helicopter sent for them eyed them somehow suspiciously. “Is this the normal procedure?” he asked.

“I’m not with them,” Natasha hurried to clarify. “I’ve never seen them before in my entire life.”

So of course Bucky had to use that one remaining finger to flip her off while Clint covered his crotch with a piece of cloth and stared at his new goldfish, stashed in a stereotypical round fishbowl, and muttered, “I just hope Lucky won’t eat her.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [my tumblr](http://menatiera.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
